<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Reward by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951097">Perfect Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jango, Dooku doesn't feature in the story, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Jango is very possessive, Jango's got his mate and he's keeping him, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Obi-Wan, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Very Dubious Consent, and then the deadest, but again, but he definitely is the creepiest, pseudo-heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But then his beautiful, fierce, sweet-smelling omega—and he was, without a doubt Jango’s—had been bound and helpless and Dooku had looked at Jango and offered Jango a reward.</p><p>Jango wasn’t a weak man, but even he could only resist so much.</p><p>And Obi-Wan Kenobi was far too much for Jango to resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...this is my first time every writing sex so it's probably downright awful. But definitely a very interesting experience... please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Jango hadn’t meant for things to go wrong, or perhaps right, quite the way they had.</p><p class="p1">He certainly hadn’t meant for the Jetii to end up tied to his bed.</p><p class="p1">Things had simply… devolved.</p><p class="p1">It had started with the Jetii in his apartments, soaking wet and smelling like he’d been born specifically for Jango to rut into.</p><p class="p1">Jango had kept himself strictly under control; if he’d stepped into the Jetii’s space a little more than necessary, well Jango wasn’t perfect and it was a standard intimidation tactic.</p><p class="p1">It was also a fairly standard seduction tactic. But Jango thought that was quite beyond the point.</p><p class="p1">And then there’d been the fight in the rain.</p><p class="p1">Little Gods, but Jango was only human, and he’d always been weak for strong, capable, sweet-smelling omegas.</p><p class="p1">Still, Jango had resisted. He hadn’t attempted to subdue the omega and carry him away in his ship, the way alphas of the past had with <em>their</em> omegas. Even if he had desperately wanted to.</p><p class="p1">But then his beautiful, fierce, sweet-smelling omega—and he was, without a doubt Jango’s—had been bound and helpless and Dooku had looked at Jango and offered Jango a reward.</p><p class="p1">Jango wasn’t a weak man, but even he could only resist so much.</p><p class="p1">And Obi-Wan Kenobi was far too much for Jango to resist.</p><p class="p1">And now there was an omega tied naked to Jango’s bed, in Jango's ship, and Jango wanted nothing more to lay a claim. To rut into the omega on his bed, to dig his teeth deep in the man’s neck and make him <em>Jango’s</em> in every way.</p><p class="p1">In time. In time.</p><p class="p1">The room was thick with a mixture of Jango’s pheromones, steadily released and clearly starting to effect the omega, and the omega’s own scent. It was intoxicating.</p><p class="p1">“So beautiful,” he whispered, and his fierce omega looked so desperate stretched out on Jango’s bed beneath him. “Shh, sweet thing. I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p class="p1">“The situation at hand leads me to believe that you and I have very different definitions of what constitutes as being hurt.” And when his sweet omega talked like that, all sharp tones and sharper words, still fighting even now, was it any surprise Jango wanted to kiss him?</p><p class="p1">Jango resisted, waiting. “The Count wanted you to be used, sweet omega. I couldn’t leave you to see who was next on the Count’s list for you to be offered to.”</p><p class="p1">“How very noble of you.”</p><p class="p1">Jango hummed, he knew his omega was being sarcastic, but the words still felt like an encouragement. He ran his nose down his omega’s neck, filling his lungs with his omega’s scent.</p><p class="p1">An almost overwhelming sweetness was starting to slip into the scent, and it took Jango a few moments to recognize the new scent as slick. A sharper, fresher edge to the scent—his omega’s arousal—was almost pouring off of him, though it was clear that his omega was trying desperately to fight that arousal off. “You’re going to be just fine,” Jango promised.</p><p class="p1">“Please,” his omega pleaded, trying to twist his neck so he could meet Jango’s eyes. “Please don’t do this.”</p><p class="p1">Jango nudged him back into place as he smiled a little into his omega’s neck. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do,” he promised, letting his voice fall into a deep growl.</p><p class="p1">Beneath him his omega shuddered, a quiet keen slipping past tightly pursed lips. A moment later, he managed to push past the arousal to give Jango a sharp glare. “And if I want you to leave?”</p><p class="p1">Jango huffed a laugh, delighting in the way the puff of air left trails of goosebumps on his Ob’ika’s neck. “I said I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want me to, I never said I’d do everything you want.”</p><p class="p1">“Well I don’t want you here so close to me,” his omega re-worded defiantly.</p><p class="p1">Jango laughed again. “You do, actually.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t—”</p><p class="p1">“No, then you want me to give you back to the Count? Without the benefit of my scent all over you? I wonder who he’ll give you to next? For some reason I doubt they’ll have my restraint.”</p><p class="p1">Beneath him, his omega stiffened, likely considering all the ways that could go very wrong. “Fine. You can stay.”</p><p class="p1">Jango ran his hand across his omega’s hip feeling the man tremble at his touch, the scent of arousal growing stronger. It wouldn’t be long now before his omega <em>wanted</em> Jango to do far more than this. “Why thank you, my sweet Ob’ika.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m neither yours nor sweet.”</p><p class="p1">Jango smiled again, running his nose against his omega’s neck again, breathing him in deeply. This time he let his tongue dart out, a quick kitten lick, there and gone, getting just a just a hint of sweat and skin. His omega let out another soft keen.</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Jango said, taking in how his omega was hard and straining, unconsciously trying to move into Jango’s heat. “So very sweet. So very mine.”</p><p class="p1">“Not,” his omega was gasping a little. “Not sweet. Not—”</p><p class="p1">Jango rolled his hips a little, and his omega cut himself off as he tried to hold in his gasp of desire. Good, Jango wasn’t in the mood to listen to his omega try and deny Jango’s claim to him again.</p><p class="p1">“What are you doing to me?” his poor Ob’ika managed to gasp out. “What sort of drugs did you use—”</p><p class="p1">“No drugs.” Jango was a little offended, he hardly needed drugs to get this sort of reaction.</p><p class="p1">“No,” his omega denied. “I’m on suppressants, always on suppressants, this shouldn’t be—”</p><p class="p1">Jango growled a little, because he’d heard about the suppressant regimen that the Jetii kept their omegas on and he didn’t approve. “That’s incredibly unhealthy, you won’t be doing that again.”</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan growled right back, and <em>kriff</em>, the things this omega did to him. Jango couldn’t help the way he rolled his hips again, feeling his omega rock nearly desperately back into him. And while Jango certainly didn’t approve of the heavy suppressant use, he <em>did</em> appreciate the way his omega was so terribly sensitive to even the slightest touch from Jango. “You have no say—”</p><p class="p1">“Mine,” Jango reminded him; the fact that Jango had broken through the heavy suppressors he was on to start a pseudo-heat should have been clue enough that even a repressed jetii should have realized what that meant. “You’re mine.”</p><p class="p1">“Not—“</p><p class="p1">Jango’s teeth scraping against his omega’s mating gland kept his omega from finishing the denial.</p><p class="p1">“Stop, stop.”</p><p class="p1">Jango brushed his lips over the place his teeth had just been, leaving light, butterfly kisses. “Apologies.”</p><p class="p1">His omega huffed a laugh at that, a tinge of hysterical desperation slipping out. “You’re not sorry at all.”</p><p class="p1">Jango both was and wasn’t. “I just want to give you pleasure, is that so terrible a thing?”</p><p class="p1">“You <em>tied</em> me to your <em>bed</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Jango considered that, of all the arguments Obi-Wan could have given—having been literally <em>imprisoned</em> by Dooku and given to Jango as a reward should have been at that top of the list—that was an interesting one. Jango felt his lips tug into a smile. He slid one leg over Obi-Wan’s waist and shifted into a sitting position until he was straddling the omega beneath him.</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan bucked up into him, though it seemed <em>far</em> less an attempt to dislodge Jango from on top of him and far more like he wanted to rub himself on Jango.</p><p class="p1">Jango rested his hands on his omega’s chest, brushing gently over trembling skin as he shifted his touch up and up, carefully watching his omega’s face.</p><p class="p1">There was pleasure there, though Obi-Wan was clearly fighting it—and losing badly. His fingers had reached his bed partner’s shoulders, and he let his fingers trail up Obi-Wan’s arms, nothing more than a soft tickle, to where Obi-Wan’s arms wrists were tied to the bed post. He was leaning over Obi-Wan now, and had a perfect view of his omega’s pretty eyes.</p><p class="p1">Jango smiled at him before tightening his grip around Obi-Wan’s wrists, just hard enough to almost hurt. Obi-Wan <em>keened</em>, the scent of arousal in the room spiking.</p><p class="p1">“See, I think you <em>like</em> being tied to my bed.”</p><p class="p1">This time when Obi-Wan bucked beneath him it was absolutely an attempt to dislodge Jango, but Jango just shifted so that his knees were more firmly settled on either side of his omega’s hips.</p><p class="p1">It seemed the last spark of resistance his omega could muster in his fight against his need, because suddenly Obi-Wan was practically wriggling beneath him, desperate and needy. Jango wished he could take full credit for it, but he knew that part of it was that, no longer effected by the heavy regiment of suppressors that jetii omegas were kept on, Obi-Wan was being introduced to this sort of pleasure for the first time and was completely helpless against it.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Fett</em>.” His name came out in a choked plea.</p><p class="p1">“It’s Jango, my sweet.”</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan just let out another keen, and Jango found that he was almost lightheaded from the sound, from the heavy mix of their scents and their combined arousal, from his omega beneath him and they hadn’t even <em>kissed</em> yet.</p><p class="p1">“Jango.” Obi-Wan was panting, and his eyes were wide-blown with arousal. “Please.”</p><p class="p1">“Please what, Obi-Wan.”</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan looked close to tears at this point. “I need… I need…”</p><p class="p1">“What do you need, Obi-Wan?”</p><p class="p1">“I…” Obi-Wan was blinking up at him, lips parted in wordless gasps. “I…”</p><p class="p1">Poor jetii, didn’t even know what he needed.</p><p class="p1">“Do you need to come?” Jango suggested.</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan nodded, a little desperate.</p><p class="p1">Jango smirked, and he let go of Obi-Wan’s wrists so that he could slip a hand beneath Obi-Wan’s neck to properly move his head into position.</p><p class="p1">He leaned forward and kissed his omega, keeping it slow and lazy and a counterpoint to the desperation with which Obi-Wan was trying to kiss him back. “All right then, I can give that to you.”</p><p class="p1">Jango shifted backward and out of Obi-Wan’s reach.</p><p class="p1">He rolled off of Obi-Wan until he was laying beside him on the bed, and for the first time since he’d deposited Obi-Wan and his bed they weren’t touching at all.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Jango</em>.”</p><p class="p1">He moved his hand to Obi-Wan’s straining cock, hard and hot against his palm, wrapping his his hand around it and giving a few experimental tugs.</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan’s head fell back and his hips bucked up into Jango’s hand. Jango wondered how long it would take him to train Obi-Wan to stay still.</p><p class="p1">Not now though, not this time.</p><p class="p1">“That feels good, doesn’t it?”</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan didn’t respond and Jango immediately stopped his ministrations.</p><p class="p1">“Doesn’t it?”</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan nodded almost desperately. “Yes. Good. So good.”</p><p class="p1">Jango started his ministrations again, grip firm as he continued to wring pleasure from his omega. He watched his omega carefully as he writhed at the sensations.</p><p class="p1">He continued carefully, pulling Obi-Wan closer and closer to his orgasm.</p><p class="p1">It was almost unfair, he could concede, that Obi-Wan was such a stranger to his own needs.</p><p class="p1">“Do you want to come, sweetheart?”</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan nodded. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Jango twisted, letting his grip tighten just a little at the head of Obi-Wan’s cock. “All right then, you can come.” He give another deft tug, pulling Obi-Wan into an orgasm that he knew would do nothing but make Obi-Wan want <em>more</em>.</p><p class="p1">Omegas needed <em>touch</em>, and a hand on his cock wasn’t enough to fill that desperate craving.</p><p class="p1">But it would be a good lesson for his sweet omega.</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan was practically crying, and kriff, he was beautiful with tears leaking from his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Do you feel better, Obi-Wan? Did that give you what you needed?”</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan shook his head, and he was still trembling with what Jango knew had to be almost painful desire. “No. Jango, <em>please</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“What do you need, Obi-Wan?”</p><p class="p1">“I…” Obi-Wan was shaking, and the slightest hint of bitter was starting to make it’s way into his scent, painful desperation.</p><p class="p1">Jango let it build a little further, let Obi-Wan grow desperate as the heat burned beneath his skin, the pseudo-heat demanding things of him that Obi-Wan didn’t know how to assuage. When he could sense that Obi-Wan was nearing the edge he moved a little closer, pressing his own body against Obi-Wan’s to slake some of that burning need. His cock rubbed against Obi-Wan’s hip and he had to bite back his own moan. “I know what you need, Ob’ika. Do you want me to give it to you?”</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan nodded.</p><p class="p1">Jango smirked, pressing his lips against Obi-Wan’s neck so that Obi-Wan could feel the smirk against his skin. “I need to hear you say it, sweet omega. I need to hear you say that you want me to give you what you need.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Please.</em>”</p><p class="p1">Jango shook his head, and his own arousal was tempting him to press forward, but more than anything he wanted to hear his omega completely surrender himself to whatever Jango wanted to give him. “Please <em>what</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Please, give me…” Obi-Wan was gasping beneath him, trying to wrangle himself under control. “Give me what I need, Jango. Please.”</p><p class="p1">Jango pulled back completely again, and Obi-Wan was struggling against his binds now, trying to return to Jango’s touch, letting the need build up in Obi-Wan again, soaking in Obi-Wan’s pretty pleas. “What you <em>need</em>, Obi-Wan, is <em>me</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan nodded, and he was so desperate. “Yes. Yes. You. I need you.”</p><p class="p1">Jango moved into a position where he could lean over Obi-Wan, still not touching the trembling omega. “I don’t know, Obi-Wan, after all, why should I give you—”</p><p class="p1">“Yours.” Obi-Wan interrupted, and Jango was mildly impressed that Obi-Wan could still manage to think clearly enough that he knew exactly what Jango wanted. “Yours. I’m yours, <em>please</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, in <em>that</em> case.” He draped himself carefully over Obi-Wan, watching as Obi-Wan’s face went almost slack with pleasure from just that.</p><p class="p1">“I want you, Obi-Wan.” Jango ran his hands down the side of his omega’s body, cupping his ass. With Obi-Wan’s ankles tied to the posts of the bed, he couldn’t wrap his omega’s legs around his waist, but the ties did keep Obi-Wan’s legs spread perfectly for him.</p><p class="p1">“Yours.” Obi-Wan re-affirmed quickly, almost desperately, as though afraid that Jango might retreat again if he didn’t agree. “I’m yours.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, I know,” Jango agreed easily, letting his finger circle Obi-Wan’s hole and watching as Obi-Wan gasped and shook desperately, eyes wide and face. “I just needed you to figure that out for yourself.”</p><p class="p1">His finger covered in slick now, he slid a single finger into Obi-Wan’s hole, feeling Obi-Wan tighten around the digit. Jango moved his finger in and out slowly, loosening his too-tight omega.</p><p class="p1">“Oh. Oh. What? I…”</p><p class="p1">“Shh…” Jango leaned forward so that he could kiss away Obi-Wan’s confusion. He pulled back a little. “Trust me. I’m giving you what you need? Remember?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes. Please.” Jango smiled, and rewarded his omega with another kiss, keeping it slow and steady as he pulled his finger out, gathering more of his omega’s slick to cover two of his fingers.</p><p class="p1">He slid two fingers into Obi-Wan’s hole, he was still tight around Jango’s fingers but he was slowly loosening as his body realized just how much it wanted this.</p><p class="p1">He kept kissing Obi-Wan slowly, reveling in the way Obi-Wan was now opening to him completely, taking everything Jango was giving him and subtly begging for more, whimpering and keening whenever Jango pulled back even an inch.</p><p class="p1">“So beautiful. My beautiful, sweet omega.” He twisted his fingers until he found that spot in Obi-Wan that had him writhing and moaning, and he massaged with two fingers making Obi-Wan writhe. “And all mine.”</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan seemed completely incapable of words at this point, just moaning and whimpering in pleasure.</p><p class="p1">Jango shifted, removing his fingers and watching his omega struggle desperately against his bindings to follow them. “It’s all right, Ob’ika. I’ll be giving you something much better in just a moment.”</p><p class="p1">His omega was hard again, his cock straining. Jango gathered more slick, covering his own cock liberally, groaning a little as he wrapped a hand around his own cock. He lined himself up carefully with Obi-Wan’s hole and slowly started pushing in.</p><p class="p1">The sound Obi-Wan let out at that made Jango turn his attention back to Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan’s head was flung back, exposing his neck in a long, pale line, his mating gland standing out vibrantly where it had swollen just a little.</p><p class="p1">His face was screwed in pleasure, eyes clenched shut as he whimpered.</p><p class="p1">He was <em>gorgeous.</em></p><p class="p1">And all Jango’s.</p><p class="p1">“Perfect, perfect, just take me.” He pushed further in, and the perfect heat of his omega’s body accepting his cock was almost enough to make Jango come undone right there. He paused, letting himself adjust to the pure bliss of it. “You’re doing so well, my sweet, perfect omega.”</p><p class="p1">He pushed the rest of the way in until he was fully sheathed inside Obi-Wan. He groaned and Obi-Wan seemed to clench around him.</p><p class="p1">The sensation seemed to strip Jango of all of the careful control he’d maintained up until this point, and he found himself pulling back so he could thrust in again. Short, powerful thrusts that hit Obi-Wan at the spot. “Perfect, my perfect omega. Mine.”</p><p class="p1">Jango shifted until he could mouth at Obi-Wan’s neck, his omega’s skin warm against his lips and tongue.</p><p class="p1">“Tell me you’re mine, Obi-Wan.”</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan was far too gone for that, lost in pleasure.</p><p class="p1">Jango nipped at the mating gland again, and Obi-Wan keened, clenching around Jango’s cock.</p><p class="p1">Jango thrust in again, pushing all the way in as he bit down hard on Obi-Wan’s neck.</p><p class="p1">He felt warmth against his stomach as Obi-Wan came, his body clenching around Jango and pulling Jango right after him into blissful pleasure.</p><p class="p1">The whole world seemed to narrow down to him and his omega and their mutual pleasure.</p><p class="p1">It was the beginning of a mate bond, Jango knew.</p><p class="p1">“Mine,” he shifted so that he could whisper the words against Obi-Wan’s lips.</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan stirred a little, but he was still so lost in the aftermaths of pleasure that he was mostly lost.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Mine</em>.” Jango pushed at Obi-Wan, pulling at the newly formed bond insistently.</p><p class="p1">Obi-Wan nodded, and his voice was soft in it’s almost mindless pleasure. “Yours.”</p><p class="p1">Jango smiled, dropping a soft kiss on Obi-Wan’s lips. “Stay here, sweet omega. I suspect Dooku wanted you back when we were done, and I’m going to have to go make our apologies to him.”</p><p class="p1">No one, not Dooku, not the Jedi, not even Obi-Wan himself, was going to take his omega away from him, not now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>